10 Drabbles
by greysfan16
Summary: Put your Ipod on shuffle and write a drabble using whatever song comes up as your inspiration.


**I don't own GA or any of the songs. So don't sue me.**

**1.**

**Linkin Park-What I Have Done (Owen/Cristina)**

Owen could not believe what he had done. He had choked a woman in his sleep. Not just any woman, but the women he wanted to spend the next forty years with. The woman whose hands he would someday have to pry off of a scalpel. Owen wanted Cristina to be able to trust him and believe in him as she once had. Derek Shepherd was going to help Owen win back her trust and her love. Owen wasn't giving up on spending the next forty years with the most confident woman he had ever met.

**2.**

**Nickelback-Never Gonna Be Alone (Mark/Callie)**

Mark had no idea what he was doing, but his friend Callie was heartbroken. Erica Hahn had left her and all Mark could do was wrap his arms around her body and pull her close to him. He rested his chin lightly on the top of her head and rubbed her back. Mark realized as he held her and listened to her muffled sobs that he was going to do whatever he could to make sure that Callie knew that he never wanted her to be alone again. Seeing her so heartbroken made Mark realize that he wanted to be that constant person in her life and he hated Erica Hahn for hurting Callie like this.

**3.**

**All American Rejects-Gives You Hell (Mark/Addison)**

It should have been the best day in Mark's and Addison's lives, but it wasn't. Mark was stuck in Seattle with Addison not wanting him and their baby seemingly forgotten. Today had been unbelievable hell for Mark. He was supposed to be welcoming his child in the world today, but instead he had walking pneumonia and Derek still wasn't talking to him. The hardest thing was that Addison didn't seem to remember what today could have been for them. Addison felt awful, she really questioned the decision she made 8 months ago. She approached Mark in the hallway and murmured "I'm sorry." And they both knew that she was sincere. The heartbreak was evident in her blue eyes and the pain Mark still felt was clear in his slate colored eyes.

**4.**

**Taylor Swift-Forever and Always (Derek/Addison)**

Addison knew that she had messed up, but she wanted her husband back. Mark could never replace Derek in her heart. She had no idea where Derek was and she wished that she knew. It was raining again just like it had been doing on that night when Addison's world had crashed. She had taken vows, but so had Derek. They had both promised to love and be faithful in even the worst of times. She had broken the vow, but so had Derek when he seemingly gave up on the marriage in one moment. Derek hadn't called, but Addison wasn't going to allow herself to be pitied. They had promised to love each other forever and always and Addison was going to go and remind Derek of that.

**5.**

**Daughtry-What About Now (Derek/Addison)**

They met in the elevator going up to the surgical floor and for the first time in days Derek and Addison finally looked eat each other. They could both feel the electricity running between them. Maybe they weren't ready to give up on the love they once shared. Maybe there was still love between them. Maybe he could forgive her. Maybe she could forgive him. Maybe they could become Derek and Addison again.

**6.**

**LeAnn Rimes-I Will Always Love You (Derek/Addison)**

There was another reason that Addison had to stuff Derek in that tiny box after the divorce and that was so she could deny still loving him. She would always love him and she always wondered what could have happened if they hadn't both had affairs. Derek too would always love Addison. He was lucky enough to have met her and fallen in love with her. She was an amazing woman and he would always love her. He sometimes wondered if they would have made it had he fought harder for her. He was ashamed to admit that he hadn't even tried to work things out with her. Derek hoped that his ex wife would find her happiness because Derek had failed in his vow to make her happy for the rest of their lives.

**7.**

**Brittney Spears-Don't Go Knockin' On My Door (Callie/Erica) and (Callie/Arizona)**

Callie had never thought that she would be able to sleep with any other woman other than Erica. She had fallen for the blond Cardio surgeon and that had surprised her. Falling for a woman had surprised Callie who had never even considered that she was anything other than straight. Now that Erica had disappeared from her life, Callie had done what she thought was impossible. She had fallen for Arizona Robbins. Perky Peds surgeon. She could only hope that Erica would never show up on her door again. Callie was more confident with Arizona than she ever was with Erica. She was introducing Arizona to her father today and this time the thought didn't terrify her like it had with Erica. She was over Erica and over the pain that relationship had caused.

**8.**

**Daughtry-Home (Owen)**

Owen was finally going home to see his mother. She lived a mere six miles away from his house. Owen knew that his mother needed to know that he was home and home safe. He was a different man than he was before he went to Iraq, but his mother loved him and Owen knew that she was worried about him. He longed for his mother's beef stew and he was going home to make amends for his behavior.

**9.**

**Lovestoned-Justin Timberlake (Mark/Callie)**

Slate colored eyes watched Callie take the bottle of vodka from Joe and those same eyes watched her tip the bottle so the clear liquid went into her mouth. Mark Sloan was the owner of the slate colored eyes. He was now watching as the lights at Joe's hit Callie's body just the right way and Mark was sure that Callie had never looked more beautiful. Mark knew that he would be taking her home tonight. He felt that confident. Mark was unable to take his slate colored eyes off of Callie's curvy body as he watched her move through the bar. With one look at him, Callie seemed to know exactly what he was thinking. She slowly made her way to him and then she stood in front of him with her hand running lightly on his leg. Here dark brown eyes were darkening even more with barely controlled lust. Mark's hands brushed her sides, the whole bar completely forgotten. At that moment Mark knew that he loved her and he was sure that she knew how he felt. Instead of dancing with her, Mark stood up and with one arm wrapped around her waist and his hand intertwined with hers, he led her out of the bar.

**10. **

**Tryin' To Find A Reason-Martina McBride (Addison)**

Seattle had too many painful memories. Failed marriages and failed relationships. Addison needed to get away mostly from the two men who had been part of her life for the past fifteen years. Her heart was broken and the only reason that she had to get up in the morning was her job. Addison no longer had a reason to stay in Seattle. Her marriage was over and any chance at a relationship with one of the other two possibilities was gone. She had to leave and maintain some dignity. After years of being Addison Shepherd, she had to find herself again.


End file.
